Tensión
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Maria y Tsubasa últimamente se comportan muy extraño y aquí se revelará el porqué.


**Oh si, yo revivo de los muertos, nah mentiras, solo me conseguí dinero para ir al cyber en lo que recupero mi internet y esto es lo que me surgió en lo que lo conseguía, espero les guste :)**

 **Senki Zesshou Sympogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

La única manera que tenían para definir la relación que mantenían las estrellas pop que eran Maria y Tsubasa, durante los últimos meses era: Tensa. Muy, muy tensa…

Ellas siempre habían podido presumir de la perfecta química que tenían no solo en el escenario y en el combate, sino aquella que tenían para prácticamente cualquier cosa. Todo humano, Alca-Noise u homúnculo con ojos en la cara podía ver que si faltaba una el ambiente se sentía de cierta manera incompleto y el tenerlas separadas era casi considerado un delito (no penal, por supuesto), pero desde hace dos meses todo se volvió de alguna manera tenso, sin razón aparente.

Había pasado casi medio año desde que Carol y Elfnein se habían unido en un solo cuerpo quedando la consciencia de la última, mismo tiempo en el que se había comenzado el análisis de la memoria que el Dr. Ver había dejado en las manos de Maria dirigido justamente por la homúnculo. Durante ese tiempo se veía a las mayores de edad más juntas que de costumbre y parecía que incluso rivalizaban con Kirika y Shirabe acerca de "Quien podía permanecer más tiempo sin separarse", más fue en un día cualquiera cuando la peli-rosa pasó a ponerse roja casi con cualquier cosa que la peli-azul hiciera, le pidiera o dijera.

Al principio esto se podía manejar, pero cuando ésta comenzó a evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico fue cuando realmente comenzó todo. Poco después Tsubasa pasó por las mismas fases que iban desde sonrojarse (nada usual en ella) y evitar contacto físico, pero por una extraña, muy extraña razón que nadie comprendía, así pareciera que estuvieran peleadas se negaban a separarse así estuviesen sin hablarse o mirarse. Incluso si una se iba la otra iba tras ella cual perrito faldero.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente pero nadie sabía qué hacer para romper tal tensión después de todo no sabían que la causaba y que había causado dañar esa química tan perfecta.

Todos imaginaban muchas cosas pero ninguno acertaba realmente.

Hibiki había dicho que estaban peladas por no hablar de sus sentimientos correctamente.

Miku había dicho que tal se estaban ocultando algo y por eso el "Distanciamiento"

Chris dijo que no le importaba.

Kirika y Shirabe, tan sincronizadas como son dijeron que probablemente Maria estaba tan enamorada de Tsubasa que apenas lograba estar junto a ella de manera tan simple como una amiga.

El comandante Genjuuro Kazanari sugirió que tal vez Tsubasa por fin comenzaba a querer a alguien que no fuera Kanade pero lo seguía viendo difícil.

Ogawa lloró después de escuchar al comandante y a las portadoras del Igalima y el Shul Shagana

Y Elfnein dijo que era un comportamiento humano muy complejo para ella así que lo estudiaría a fondo.

Pero justo ahora Maria terminaba unos informes que el comandante Genjuuro le había solicitado de último momento mientras suspiraba sin saber que este estudiaba su comportamiento, por lo que el suspiro que soltó le llamó la atención.

—Tsubasa…—Llamó en voz baja de manera inconsciente pero esto no evito que al segundo siguiente tenía a la portadora del Ame no Habakiri a un lado de ella, aun cuando dicha chica no estaba en la habitación.

—Dime Maria… ¡Estoy a tus órdenes! —Y ahí se podía notar lo inusual de la situación y podemos comenzar con que Kazanari Tsubasa nunca había sido tan servicial con nadie, ni siquiera con Kanade— ¿Quieres un té, un bocadillo, un masaje, un concierto, una casa, un descanso…? ¡Decímelo y te lo cumpliré!

Hibiki, Chris y Miku, que apenas estaban entrando a la sala, y Genjuuro, que igualmente estaba en la habitación, observaban la escena con la boca hasta el piso y los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas. ¿En qué momento habían pasado de evitarse y sonrojarse a una Tsubasa que se cree hada madrina?

—N-Nada de eso—tartamudeo con la cara tan roja como tomate maduro—Q-Quería preguntarte algo… pero debe de ser en privado…

— ¡Concuerdo! —Y para volver la escena aún más extraña para quienes la contemplan, a la portadora de la primera reliquia, Ame no Habakiri, por alguna extraña razón se le iluminó el rostro y si esto fuera anime, como Itaba diría, le saldrían orejas y cola de perro y las estaría sacudiendo felizmente.

Con la cara todavía roja Maria guío a Tsubasa fuera de la habitación donde los allegados a la misma se preguntaban qué carajos se tenían esas dos. Actuaban muy raro últimamente y por lo que acababan de presenciar ya hasta parecían bipolares. Ahora yo les explicaré el porqué de dicha actitud.

La peli-rosa guiaba a la peli-azul a la habitación que el cuartel de S.O.N.G. le había asignado y le invitó a entrar. Primero entró la menor mientras que la mayor miraba cuidadosamente los alrededores sin lograr verme para cerrar la llave con cerrojo.

Apenas la inglesa se dio la media vuelta fue acorralada contra la puerta que acaba de cerrar gracias a la japonesa, la cual unió sus labios en un desesperado y hambriento beso.

— ¿…No podías esperar? —Preguntó Maria sintiendo las manos de la peli-azul deslizándose debajo de la playera que usaba.

—No—Respondió Tsubasa de manera inmediata y acto seguido la peli-rosa le beso de nuevo mientras le quitaba la playera— ¿Qué te había dicho acerca de dejarme a medias?

—N-No fue mi cu-culpa… El comandante…

—Entonces esto tampoco será mi culpa…—Respondió mordiendo el blanco cuello de Maria sacándole un gemido—Será del comandante…

Y así como lo ven, no era una tensión normal, era una creciente tensión sexual. Por lo visto estas chicas deberían de calmar un poco sus hormonas ¿No lo creen?

Ahora, si se preguntan quién soy yo se quedarán con la eterna duda porque yo jamás, jamás, y bien dicho JAMÁS se los diré.

— ¡Kanade, deja de espiar a Maria-neesan y a Tsubasa-san! —Me reclamó una pequeña adolescente de cabellos naranja y ojos verdes.

—Shh…—Le puse un dedo en los labios pero es muy tarde, ya leyeron mi nombre, ya saben quién soy, el que hablara de mí en tercera persona cuando me puse de ejemplo no sirvió de nada, gracias, muchas gracias—Está bien Serena, no seguiré viendo como tu hermana mayor queda de pasiva.

— ¡Kanade! —Me reí mientras le tomaba de la mano y juntas desaparecíamos de aquel lugar, por lo menos ya les aclaré la duda lectores, agradézcanmelo.


End file.
